Praise the Law
by Vivienne Solid
Summary: Bailey Lee Hart, a drug addict living on the streets of Midgar, witnesses a secret Shinra operation and gets noticed. Her discovery results in her being frantically hunted by Shinra, but that is only the least of her problems. OC, /not/ Mary-Sue.


_**Hello, people! So this is my first story here on … Although I've been around here for a few years already, hehe. But be nice to me!xD Or not. Hehe. **_

_**Anyways, this is gonna be a Final Fantasy VII story, as I'm sure you've already figuredxD**_

_**Yes, it /will/ have an OC, but she's /not/ going to be a Mary-Sue. If you think she's starting to act like one, do let me know! I really don't want this story to be like that.**_

_**Lastly, enjoy reading, and reviews make me happy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own Final Fantasy VII or anything associated with it. Unfortunately. _**

It was a cold, rainy evening in the Sector 3 upper plate, city of Midgar.

Bailey Lee Hart was sitting quietly in her now usual spot beneath the huge Burger Bell sign, holding her torn and tattered old cup out as random people walked by. How she even managed to get above the plate was a mystery even to her, she'd fallen asleep down in the Sector 4 slums a couple of nights ago, and woken up here… But it wasn't like she cared, at least people living here had money.

She was wet, sitting on the cold pavement, and hungry, but none of the people seemed to care.

She was one of _them_. The ones who lived on the street, used all their money on drugs and were way too lazy to get a decent education. They should only have known how wrong they were, Bailey thought bitterly.

Bailey was dirty. Her clothes were torn, her hair was greasy and she _did_ live on the streets. And _yes_, she _was_ addicted to drugs.

But she sure as hell wasn't _lazy_.

She had tried getting an education, but she got involved with the wrong person. He took advantage of her, tricked her, and took all her money. And everything went downwards from there. _But it wasn't her fault_.

She probably could have gone back to her family, but she was way too stubborn for that. She tried to build herself back up on her own, but she failed. And it hurt.

It hurt _so damn much_.

She started taking drugs, and here she was.

Sitting on a wet pavement begging for money when she _should have_ been at home, or at least at some job. She had _tried_ getting a job, but it wasn't her fault that no one would hire her, now was it?

Tired of her musing and the pity-filled stares of little kids who didn't know any better, Bailey got up and started to walk towards the closest alley. If she hadn't gotten any money yet, she wasn't going to get enough for a meal today, anyway.

So she might as well go to sleep, she thought.

Entering the alley, she found a somewhat comfy spot among some old cardboard boxes and went to lie down. After getting as comfortable as she could get on the wet cardboard, Bailey closed her eyes and tried to relax.

As she tried to go to sleep and tried to not think about how sick she would be in the morning, she could hear the cars speeding down the streets, random chatter from the people walking down the street next to the alley, and some upbeat music coming from the building opposite to where she was laying. It wasn't exactly helping.

She woke up to the sounds of grunting and shouting very close to where she was. She discreetly looked up, being partly hidden by all the garbage around her, and tried to figure out what was going on without getting noticed.

A dark haired man was being dragged out of the door to the nightclub (or that what was she assumed it was, anyway) across from her by two other men.

They dumped him down a couple of meters away from her, and covered him up with some old papers and other junk. When they stood up, the light from the lamp hanging over the door allowed her to see them more clearly, and she almost let out a little gasp at what she saw.

One of the men was tall and dark-skinned, and the other was shorter with red, messy hair he kept in a long ponytail. The two were wearing sunglasses and dark suits (even though the red-haired one's was kind of messy), but that wasn't what made her so scared all of a sudden.

They were both covered in blood.

The red-haired one wiped his face on a handkerchief and huffed loudly. He pulled up a pack of cigarettes from his jacket and put one in his mouth, continuing to fish in his pocket for something that was most likely a lighter.

"Damn, stupid fuckers just can't seem to keep out of trouble, eh? Always have ta sneak around and make the boss go all pissy..." The redhead lit his smoke, and started talking in a very whiny, nasal voice, obviously meant to imitate somebody (badly).

"Reno, go out and eliminate him! He stole my precious documents! Boo-hoo!" He huffed again.

"Jus' wish they could stay home for once and not make me lose all possible chances of getting laid tonight, you know?"

The big one took out a handkerchief of his own and wiped his face.

"Reno, stop complaining. I'm tired enough as it is, I don't need your pitiful whining to top the night off."

"Fine, fine. I'm just sayin, the guy just had ta go and steal the cloning-documents, yo. Dunno why the boss would wanna clone himself in tha first place, it's not like I'm beggin' him for more, but there ya go. Bah, I need a beer…Now. C'mon."

The red-haired man walked towards the door, signaling for the big one to follow him. Just when they were about to go inside, Bailey felt her nose beginning to itch. Oh no. She frantically tried to contain herself until they had gone, but as luck would have it, they had stopped again, apparently so the one called Reno could finish his until-now forgotten cigarette.

She sneezed. And froze.

The big man looked up immediately, but the red haired man didn't seem like he'd noticed. He threw his cig away and was about to go inside again when the big man stopped him.

"Did you hear that?"

"No, why?"

The big man looked around the dark alley, but luckily, Bailey was well hidden. He shook his head a little before deciding that his partner was right, and turned around to follow the red haired man inside. But before he did that, he decided to throw away his bloody, spoiled handkerchief. It landed right in Bailey's face.

She gasped.

He quickly spun around and his eyes locked on the spot where Bailey was laying. He started to walk towards her, and she figured that if she didn't do something _right now_, she would most likely end up as the guy hidden underneath yesterday's news. And she rather liked being _alive_, thank you very much.

Before he could reach out and touch her, Bailey quickly jumped up and started running down the alley. She could tell that she had startled him, but it wasn't long before she could hear him behind her.

"HEY, YOU! RENO! GET OUT HERE! SHE'S GETTING AWAY!"

The big guy followed her as she sprinted down the street, Reno, despite of his smoking habits, quickly catching up to his partner.

It must have looked pretty funny for an outsider, how the three were running down the streets, the big guy and his partner shouting at her to stop as she sprinted as fast as she could down the wet concrete.

After running around a street corner, she quickly jumped behind a garbage container she knew was there. They were fast…But they didn't know this part of town as well as she did.

She watched with vague amusement as they continued to run down the empty street, but she quickly got herself together and ran as fast as she could across the street to a different alleyway.

Halfway down the alley, she stopped and tried catching her breath. She turned around and looked back at the still empty street, and chuckled a little out of relief. She turned around to run again, only to be stopped by a broad, very male, leather-clad chest.

She looked up slowly to see the face of the person, but he grabbed her arms and turned her around before she could. The sight that met her would have made her scream if it wasn't for the hand now covering her mouth.

The last thing Bailey saw was the silver hair, cat-like eyes and creepy smirk on his face before he told the person holding her to knock her out.

Then everything went black.

**Sooo… Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Xoxo Vivienne**


End file.
